


We have our differences

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character studies, Gen, Kinda, just 2 awkward volleyball idiots becoming friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: "Ushijima-san," Kageyama starts again, a determined look on his face. "How do you make your spikes and serves so strong?" In which the genius wingspiker trains the genius setter before nationals





	

**December 19**

Wakatoshi stands next to a crouched Tendou, as the two of them watch Goshiki serve the ball from the other side of the court. Goshiki's serve is as powerful, accurate and sharp as always.

"Man," Tendou chuckles. "Don'tcha think he should take it easy? I mean the poor shrimpy will only get it to the face. Again."

"If Hinata truly wants to excel at receiving, then he should learn how to receive serves with all types of intensity, otherwise all his training will be for naught," Wakatoshi explains as they observ Hinata take the serve to the face for the third time.

Tendou's boisterous laughter blends in with the ruckus of Goshiki's loud apology.

Later on the session, when Hinata looks up to Wakatoshi for any final thoughts, Wakatoshi simply replies with: "You're receives are still atrocious. I doubt you will be able to receive a single ball at nationals."

"Man," Hinata sighs, visibly deflating. "Painfully blunt too."

"Hm?"  

"A-ah, nothing really ..." Hinata pauses. "I was just thinking you're kinda like Kageyama."

Wakatoshi frowns at that.

"What do you mean?" Wakatoshi asks, but the short middle blocker has already left to buy lunch.

 That didn’t make sense; he and the setter share zero resemblance. Not only that, but he’s an ace and Kageyama’s a setter. Wakatoshi peers over at Shirabu, who was busy talking to Kawanishi, wondering if he gave his setter a hard time. Was he being overbearing today? If so he needed to apologise once they get time to practice alone. 

                                                                                                                         ----

Shiratorizawa's third years are sat playing black jack on the floor in Wakatoshi’s room; a habit grown into routine since their first year. Wakatoshi observes them play whilst he sits on his bed, throwing a volley ball in a continuous beat. Wakatoshi peers from Tendou pestering Semi, about his playing cards, to Yamagata and Reon. Their backs are turned towards him, and Wakatoshi can see that Reon has the winning cards.

And despite having his back towards Wakatoshi, Reon catches his gaze and frowns.

"I heard you apologised to Shirabu today,” Reon says.

"Yes," Wakatoshi confirms after a long pause.

“Well, why?”

 "I was told that I was behaving a lot like Karasuno’s setter today. I assumed he meant I was behaving inappropriately so I apologised."

“Who the hell said that?” Yamagata asks.

“Hinata Shouyou.”

“What the hell did he mean by that? You didn’t act remotely like that.”

“He said something about how Kageyama and I are alike, if I recall correctly,” Wakatoshi replies. Yamagata’s anger, always unwavering when it comes to Wakatoshi’s defense, flatters him somewhat.

 “What? No you’re not,” Tendou guffaws, shuffling his set of cards whilst in thought. “Maybe he meant that the two of you look alike, although I have to disagree.”

"No shit sherlock," Semi counters. "He probably meant their skill sets.”

“That can’t be it,” Reon denies. Wakatoshi agrees with him too; Kageyama’s serves and spikes, compared to his own, lack severely in power. 

“Well, he is at the national youth training camp,” Semi offers. “As to whether he’d actually make it to the team is another thing, but he seems to be reaching to your level.”

Wakatoshi blinks. He didn’t know about that.

“That would make sense,” Wakatoshi agrees, but a part of him doesn’t feel content.

 “How did you know that anyway?” Tendou asks.

“Goshiki told me, who found out from Karasuno’s middle blocker.”

Wakatoshi allows the rest of his teammates to speculate as he tucks his ball next to his pillow and calls it a day.

 

* * *

 

**December 20**

The air is crisp, unsurprisingly so for a December morning, when Wakatoshi goes for an early run. Even though the third years have stopped participating in official matches or practices, Wakatoshi still indulged in his vigorous workout routine. Tendou suggested he reduce the amount of time spent running and working out until the next season, but the running helps the hollowness he'd feel whenever his mind wondered to Karasuno.

Losing to Karasuno was a shock. A shock that didn't allow for time to aid the grieving and healing; so Shiratorizawa had no choice but to continue strengthening the new line up. Goshiki spent all his free time proving his worth as the next upcoming ace, Kawanishi spent his time improving his blocks with Tendo now that he will be leading the blocks and Shirabu spent his time handling his composure so he can keep his cool whenever Goshiki was present.

Hinata Shouyou, the short middle blocker so blatantly lacking in skill and child like in his plays, the boy who supposedly sprouted from the concrete, has managed to make Wakatoshi feel uneasy than anyone he ever competed against. Him and his partner: Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama Tobio, a setter, a prodigy like Wakatoshi, known as the notorious king of the court and also Oikawa's genius kouhai.

Thoughts of Karasuno eventually wavered when he passes the convenience store for the fifth time. After this lap, he'd head left near the station and take the shorter route to get back to school. He likes running through the short route, not because it meant a quicker workout but because it's always so quiet, sometimes there'd be the occasional bystander but usually Wakatoshi is usually accompanied by the sound of the wind rushing through his ears.

Spotting a certain dark haired boy, staring at his phone in bewilderment, is a surprise.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Wakatoshi says in lieu of a greeting.

Kageyama lets out a yelp, the entirety of his body flinches in surprise. Wakatoshi himself startles in turn, straightening in posture, mirroring the startled stare that setter has. Kageyama’s nose is tinged pink, puffs of air escape from his mouth every time he exhaled. Wakatoshi must look the same, but his skin flushed from excursion rather than cold.

Now that he has Kageyama's attention, Wakatoshi's not sure what to say.

"Ushijima-san," Kageyama starts instead, thrown off. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking my morning run," Wakatoshi replies nonchalantly.

Kageyama nods and mumbles a few curses to himself. Wakatoshi took it a cue to continue his run, but something kept him from doing so.

“Do you think we’re alike?” Wakatoshi finally asks. He may as well get an answer from the person he’s being compared to.

Kageyama blinks. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Hinata told me that we share some similarities, although I’m not sure what exactly it is he meant by that.”

“Ah,” Kageyama replies, sounding more informed than Wakatoshi. “He said that to me as well.”

“Did he elaborate?”

“Not really.”

Wakatoshi thinks for a moment. It would make a little sense for Kageyama to be compared to him now, seeing that they’re both on a national level in terms of skill. But it would make more sense for Kageyama to be seen in the same light as Oikawa, his senpai.

“I don’t think we’re alike,” Wakatoshi finalises. He looks down at Kageyama, probably a head smaller than him.

“Me neither.”

The conversation dies from here and Wakatoshi takes this opportunity to leave.

“Well, I wish you luck at nationa-

“Wait,” Kageyama interrupts. “I think I’m lost.”

Ushijima blinks. He didn’t expect Kageyama, so serious and sullen, to be so geographically inept. He takes the phone Kageyama gestures to him and reads the map. 

"You need to head back the station. After two stops east, you can take a left and you'll be at Karasuno. You should know your way from there," Wakatoshi explains as he starts to walk with Kageyama's phone. "I can walk you to the station." 

The walk is silent.

Kageyama trails slightly behind Wakatoshi as the ace leads the way. 

"Can i have my phone back?" Kageyama's asks. Wakatoshi turns to him and then his hand, still gripping the flip phone tightly. 

Wakatoshi hands the phone back , careful not to make contact with Kageyama's glove. Once they make it to the entrance of the station, Kageyama bows slightly in gratitude. 

"Best of luck for nationals," are Wakatoshi's final words. 

"Ushijima-san," Kageyama starts again, a determined look on his face. "How do you make your spikes and serves so strong?"

A trace of a smile tugs at Wakatoshi's lips as he examines Kageyama's determined yet honest expression. The next few days will surely be interesting. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! So this idea has been on my mind for such a long time but alas, writers block, amongst other things have delayed this creation. Ushijima and Kageyama are my too faves who are so alike, but also so different, so i thought i'd like to explore that a bit more. Also, updates will be sporadic, but i do hope to update as frequently as i can :)


End file.
